


Be Good

by maokun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, daddyau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokun/pseuds/maokun
Summary: Looks can be deceiving.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> i lost access to my aff acc but thank god i hav all my works saved. so im moving some here.

Everyone knows Do Kyungsoo, the CEO of the Do’s Corporation. He is also known for his expressionless face and menacing stares. No one dares to go against his words and look at him in the eyes. He is the most respected CEO for a reason.

Kyungsoo took over his father’s company when he was 26 years old. He was one of the youngest CEO during that time. 3 years down the road, Do’s Corporation is still the most successful company with the highest stock value in South Korea.

One of the things that Do Kyungsoo totally despises is half-heartedly lazy workers. Kyungsoo fired 20 workers without any prior notice in the first year he worked for the company. His father warned him not to be too harsh but Kyungsoo feels that he did the right thing. He wanted to give a strict impression to all his workers.

After all the commotion, Kyungsoo still managed to run the company well, even better than his father did. Kyungsoo had achieved countless awards under his company. His name is known across Asia.

Besides his remarkable achievements, Kyungsoo is also known for his good looks. He has a very manly aura and a deep and sexy voice. Kyungsoo is also well-organized. He always comes to any meetings on-time.

He looks good in everything he wears which only narrows down to his tuxedo. Kyungsoo never wears anything else besides a formal attire to his office, meeting and lunch. Everyone hardly spots him outside his working hours having fun and spending his personal time. Some say Kyungsoo keeps a woman at home because the CEO’s house is a penthouse at the most secure building in the town. But it is unconvincing enough and the ladies still love him anyway.

All the women workers fall for his charms even some of the women that know him outside his office do too. He has received lots of confessions and even some propose to marry him.

Kyungsoo does not just attract ladies, he also attracts men. The workers never stop gossiping about their handsome CEO. Some of the guys even admitted that they like their CEO. 

However a year ago, Kyungsoo fired a technician from the IT department. Rumour had it that the guy confessed his love to Kyungsoo. The next morning, a different guy came and replaced him.

From that day onwards, a new rumor spread in the 40 floors building that Kyungsoo is a homophobic guy. All the men that have feelings for him had to conceal themselves. They are too afraid to reveal their feelings since they don’t want to get rejected and fired like the previous guy. 

But some of the women smile in victory. They are happy to know that their CEO is straight man because majority of the gorgeous men nowadays happens to be gay.

All these talks are just talks and most of it aren’t true because Kyungsoo is nothing like how people described him to be. Who is he?

//

Kyungsoo turns 29 years old today. He comes to his office with the same expression. He has his dark grey tuxedo on, hairs slick to the side while wearing a black sunglasses. Kyungsoo walks through the main door. The guards bow to him in respect. He passes by the receptionist without bothering to look at them when they wish him birthday.

He reaches the elevator with his assistant and bodyguard following behind him.

“Mr. Do, you have lunch with your mother at 1 later,” his assistant says.

Kyungsoo clenches his jaw and removes his sunglasses. “Why am I not aware of this?” he asks while tilting his head to the side.

His assistant clears her throat. “She called me to arrange a lunch date with you, sir.”

“And why did you agree without asking for my permission beforehand?”

The lady standing behind him has her hands together, eyes blinking and dry throat. “Umm, sir. I-I..”

“Do you want to get fired?”

“No, please, Mr. Do. I’ll promise this never happens again,” the lady begs. “I-I need this job. My mom is sick and my sister needs--”

Kyungsoo put his index fingers up followed by a shush. “I don’t need to know that. It’s your business, not mine.”

“Yes, sir,” she whispers with her head hanging low.

The door of the elevator opens. His bodyguard guides him through the hallway towards his office. The workers stand up once he walks past them while greeting him and bow down. Kyungsoo gets inside his office. He sits down on his chair.

“Sir, should I get Mr. Han to brief you through today’s meeting with the Japan branch?”

“Yes-” Kyungsoo pauses when his phone rings. He grabs his phone from his inner pocket of his blazer and glances on the caller ID. Kyungsoo licks his lips. “Can we talk about this later?”

His assistant nods her head and leaves the office.

Kyungsoo waits till the door is fully closed before he picks up the phone call. He puts the phone near to his ear while taking a deep breath. “Daddy?”

He could hear the person from the other line chuckling. “Why’re you whispering baby?”

“I’m at my office, daddy,” Kyungsoo reasons.

“Are you alone?”

Kyungsoo turns his head to look at the door. “Yes.”

“Good.”

Kyungsoo gulps.

“Lock the door and turn the blinds.” The voice is deep and demanding.

Kyungsoo chews his inner cheeks. “Can you give me a minute, daddy?”

“Yes, baby. But only a minute. I’ll be counting.”

He puts down his phone on his glass working table. Kyungsoo heads toward his glass window and stands in the middle which catches some of his workers’ attention. Kyungsoo presses a button on the remote control he grabs from his drawer. He still has the blinds slowly roll inwards from the side to create a barrier between him and the space outside his office. He is sending his famous menacing stares to everyone that turns to face him.

His workers know that Kyungsoo prefers being alone and cherishes his private time. Kyungsoo also hates people unless he has a need and reason to be around them.

Once the blinds are covering the whole window, Kyungsoo goes for his door and locks it. He sets the remote control back inside his drawer and sits down. Kyungsoo picks up his phone. “Daddy?” his voice and face changes instantly.

There is no manly voice. There is no strict face.

“You didn’t make daddy wait. You’re a very good boy,” the man from the other line compliments Kyungsoo. There is a visible pink color tinted the paleness of Kyungsoo’s cheeks. 

“Get rid of your pants.”

“D-daddy?”

“You heard what I said, baby. Do it.”

Kyungsoo hastily removes his blazer with one hand and leaves it on the table. He goes for his zipper, slowly tugging it downwards. Then, he pulls down his pants till it pools around his ankle, leaving him nothing on but his black boxer.

“I did it,” Kyungsoo whispers softly.

“Good. Very good. Now tell me how much you miss me,” the man commands with a husky voice.

Kyungsoo gulps. “I-I m-miss- I miss you so much, daddy.”

“Not good enough.”

“I r-really miss you. I thought about you,” Kyungsoo tries again.

“More.”

Though it is only a word and talking through the phone, Kyungsoo could feel his daddy’s dominance. He feels himself slowly submits to the man on the other line.

“I miss you so much. I thought about you everyday, when I wake up, when I go to work, when I was in a meeting and especially when I was about to sleep,” Kyungsoo says honestly.

The man chuckles. “What did you think about me when you’re about to sleep, baby?”

Kyungsoo knows his daddy is doing it on purpose. He could feel his soft cock starting to get hard beneath the confine of his boxer.

“I imagine you on top of me,” Kyungsoo whispers, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

“I couldn’t hear you. Say it out loud for me. Daddy want to hear it.”

Kyungsoo presses his lips into a thin line before he opens his mouth. “I imagine you on top of me and doing things to me.”

“What did I do to you?”

“Daddy, don’t make me say it,” he whines.

The man growls. “Tell me.”

“O-okay.” Kyungsoo knows he can’t run from his daddy because daddy always get what he wants but it is only because his daddy always gives him what he wants too.

“We were naked. You were sucking my nipples and pumping my di--”

“What did I teach you, baby? You can’t say a bad word.”

“Sorry, daddy. You were sucking my nipples and pumping my weeny.”

The man hums. “Go on.”

Kyungsoo shifts around since he is starting to feel his body getting hotter. “Then, you took my weeny into your mouth. You licked my weeny so much.”

“I did, baby?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says breathily. “It felt so good. Your mouth was so wet and warm around my weeny.” 

He could feel his little guy twitching and getting hard. Kyungsoo let out a moan involuntarily and immediately covered his mouth in embarrassment.

“Did you cum?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head while muttering you won’t let me under his breath.

The man smiles from the other line. “Get your weeny out of your boxer and touch it like how I taught you to.”

He did what he was told to. Kyungsoo sighs in relief once he frees his erection and starts pumping it like how he imagined it. Kyungsoo moans when it is getting hotter and harder.

“Now I want you to imagine me touching you, baby. Can you do that for me?”

“Y-yes, daddy.”

Kyungsoo imagines it is his daddy’s hand touching his weeny instead of his hand with his eyes closed. His daddy has a big and strong hand. His daddy will be on four hovering on top of him while stroking him. Kyungsoo tightens his thighs when his pre-cums slowly shooting from the tip of his erection.

“Imagine daddy sucking your right nipple while toying with your left nipple. Then, you spread your legs wider for me and daddy presses closer to your weeny.”

Kyungsoo automatically spreads his legs as if his daddy is in front of him.

“More, daddy,” Kyungsoo moans.

“Daddy moves my lips lower, from your stomach to your navel and nosing your cute pubic hairs-”

“Daddy!” Kyungsoo whines again.

The man chuckles. He loves to tease his baby. “Daddy kiss lower till daddy reaches your twitching hole. Daddy pushes your thighs upwards, bending your body into half. Then, daddy licks the cleft of your ass.”

“Umm, daddy,” Kyungsoo pumps his shaft faster. He could imagine vividly the way his daddy would lick his ass.

“You would hold your legs for daddy and daddy would spread your ass cheeks. Your hole is twitching for daddy.”

“What would you do next?” Kyungsoo asks hestily.

The man doesn’t reply instantly, teasing his baby even more.

Kyungsoo clenches his thighs, hand still around his shaft. “Daddy, p-please?”

“You’re not behaving, baby. Daddy doesn't like it when you’re being impatient.”

“I-I’m sorry daddy. I’ll be good. I promise,” Kyungsoo says desperately.

“I put my tongue around your rim and traces around it.”

Kyungsoo takes in a sharp inhale of breath and let it out slowly.

“Then, I push my tongue through your tight muscles. You will moan so loud for daddy. Can you moan for me, baby?”

“Daddy!” Kyungsoo moans, not caring that his assistant might hear him.

His daddy hums in approval. “I insert my middle finger inside your hole while fucking it with my tongue. I add another finger and you couldn’t stop moaning daddy for me.”

“So good, daddy.”

“After I stretch you with my three fingers, I would kiss you so hard with my tongue exploring your mouth,” the man says possessively. “Slowly, I ease my hard cock inside your tight hole. Tell me how you feel, baby,” the man orders.

Kyungsoo licks his lips. “You are so big and hot inside me. I can feel you fill me up so much. It feels so good. Daddy is so good inside me,” Kyungsoo whimpers.

“You feel good?” the man asks.

“Y-yeah. So so good, daddy.”

“Do you want me to move, baby?”

“Hmm. P-please. I want it. I want you, daddy.”

“I started moving at a slow pace because daddy doesn't want to hurt his baby. Then, after a while, I would pick up my pace and ram myself onto you. You are moaning with your beautiful voice while I keep on abusing your prostate. I didn’t slow down. You tighten so deliciously around me, baby. Your hole and my cock are making so many squelching sounds. It’s so naughty.”

Kyungsoo sobs as he starts stroking himself faster. “Yes d-daddy. Faster.”

“Daddy loves his baby so much that daddy thrust faster into your tight hole. You start clenching-” the man groans. “You clench so fucking hard.”

“I did daddy because I want you to cum inside me.” 

Kyungsoo is pumping his erection so fast with his hand. He could feel that his release is near.

“Daddy keeps on fucking you till you arch your back so beautifully and make a mess on your stomach.”

“Daddy!” Kyungsoo shouts as he shoots his seeds to his shirt and some on his thighs.

“But daddy is still ramming into you and cum inside you. Daddy fills you up so much. Daddy’s cum starts to escape from your abused hole.” The man says with a heavy breath.

“Hmm daddy,” Kyungsoo mutters while milking him dry.

His chest is rising and falling rapidly followed by his racing heart. The line is quiet for a couple of minutes. Only the sound of breathing could be heard from the other line. Kyungsoo groans when he realizes there is cum stains on his shirts. Thankfully he took off his blazer before they started their little affair.

Kyungsoo starts unbuttoning his shirt while pressing his phone in between his ear and his shoulder. He takes off his shirt and throws it into the paper bag inside his bottom drawer. Kyungsoo grabs a tissue and cleans himself up. He pulls back his black pants and zip it.

Kyungsoo walks toward his mini drawer next to his working table. He grabs a clean plain long sleeve button up shirt and wears it. Once he finishes dressing up, Kyungsoo goes back to his chair.

“Jongin?” he asks.

“Yeah, hyung, I’m here.”

The man blushes. “When are you coming home?”

Jongin smiles and chuckles. “You really miss me hah?”

Kyungsoo clears his throat. “Y-yeah. I want to see you.”

“My flight will leave in two hours. I’ll see you soon, hyung.”

Kyungsoo smiles widely.

“I’m going to spoil you so much when I reach home. I’m going to give you the best birthday present ever, something that you will remember for a very long time,” Jongin says determinedly.

“I’ll be waiting, daddy.”

“You better be, baby.”

//

The meeting starts half an hour later with the Japan branch. Kyungsoo threw a huge fist when the Japan branch presented their decreasing sales profile for last month. Everyone feels their stomach tighten. It is not the first time they see their CEO getting angry but it sure manages to blow their soul out of their body.

Kyungsoo exhales and calms his nerves. He straightens up his blazer and sits properly with a serious expression on his face.

Everyone is quiet. No one dares to say a word.

“Shall we continue to the next presentation?” Kyungsoo asks.

All of his workers nod their head eagerly.

Kyungsoo stares at the slides and listens tentatively to the presenter talking about the future plans on bringing up the sales in the Japan branch.

Kyungsoo smiles.

He can’t wait to see Jongin.

He can’t wait to see his daddy.

Daddy.


End file.
